Champions
Champions! First a synopsis. Champions are the characters on the install page. The description shows their ratings currently range C-S and you can buy them from the clone lab in your base. You start the game with Annie who is an ok B rank hero due to the ability to evolve but you really want to find an A rank hero quickly. Heroes also have skills that align them with the different troops. Annie has a general skill allowing her to buff any type of troop I had equipped, but later on her insight skills aligned her with heavy troops. '''Basics:''' * Experience - this is earned by your champion when you win fights with that champion. * Energy - used to attack resource tiles and to explore in PvE. * Status - shows where the hero is. ** Available - means they're ready for use. ** Injured - means they need time to heal. ** Away - on a mission that you've assigned. ** Explore - assigned to PvE * Leadership - this determines how many troops they can take into battle. ** This is a crucial stat for any fight. The higher your leadership the more likely you'll win. Champions with high leadership can beat higher level champions. ** Also, champions with a better rank have a higher base leadership than lower ranked champions. * Evolve - this only shows up if your champion can be evolved to the next rank. ** This will require materials that you can earn through Exploration or killing Bosses. ** Materials range in price from 16-640. My suggestion is to save up your material bottles and craft only the S rank evolution materials. * Level Max - currently these range from 60-90 ** C rank champions can go to level 60, B rank to 70, A rank to 80. ** S rank has yet to be accomplished by anyone that I know but we believe it goes to 90. '''Skills:''' This section will be a bit more complicated due to the amount of skills. If you want more info on a particular skill please go to your champion page, click on materials and then click on skill books. You can go to craft mode and look at all basic info for each skill. The devs have not included some stats like exact percentages or multipliers on quite a few of the skills. * Skills are divided into 4 categories: Heavy, Medium, Light and All. ** Also, each of those have skills that are considered "power" skills that affect the troop in a particular way. Example: level 5 Triune. This is a Medium troop skill giving a unit triple attack in one turn with a 25% activation rate. ** Each level has a different activation rate that is determined by the skill. I'm not going to list out every skill and it's rates on this page. I may do so later but for now you can refer to your skill books in craft mode. * You may have noted that your hero has a limited amount of skill points to learn skills with. 470 is the max for an A Rank at level 80. * Insight Skills - skills that your hero will learn at certain levels. ** Make sure to check this prior to teaching your hero skills. ** Any skill book is valuable, either for teaching or for scrap pages. If you don't know what skills you'll be learning as your hero levels make sure to ask others! ** Biggest highlight about these is they do not cost you skill points. ** Insight Skills will all be the same level so when you hit level 50 you'll see how good of a hero you have. * Skill Books can be earned through exploration, purchase in league store or killing world bosses. '''Talents:''' * These are the last tab in your hero page. You receive one talent point for each time your hero levels. * The Talent tree is divided between the three troop types as well as 5 points for increased march speed and 5 points for faster resource gathering. * My suggestion is to level Accuracy first and then go down your chosen troop tree. * Each branch has some good abilities at tier 3 and 7. We recommend that you specialize in one branch before placing points in other branches. At level 80 you can have a branch maxed out with another 20 points to spend. * As far as we know there is no earning more points except from leveling.